hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawken Credits
Hawken Credits (abbreviation: HC) are earnable in-game currency. A pilot's performance in a match is rewarded with Hawken Credits. A booster can be bought with Meteor Credits that adds a 2x multiplier to all HC earned. Earning Hawken Credits A pilot will earn HC for completing a game of any of the following game modes: -Team Deathmatch -Deathmatch -Siege -Missile Assault -Coop Bot Destruction -Coop Team Deathmatch The amount of HC earned from a match is entirely dependent on only two things: the amount of time spent in the match, and whether it resulted in a victory or a defeat. Leaving a game before its completion will result in a loss of all HC and XP, regardless of the amount of time put into the match. The game tallies up the amount of HC earned after a match as such: an amount of 12HC is given out to the player for every minute they spent in the game (meaning a player would get 120 HC for a full 10 minute team deathmatch), then a fixed amount of HC is given depending on whether the player's team won or lost. Added to this, a player's first team victory of the day in any given multiplayer game mode is rewarded with a "Daily Win Bonus". This bonus is added to the total HC collected for your time spent in the match and its outcome. The daily win bonus can only be awarded once per day for any single gamemode, but as many as 6 may be collected per day by playing all the game modes. Note: Coop Bot Destruction mode doesn't count time but only wave number reached, furthermore it has in-game challenges that award more HC at the end of the game if selected. Service Awards Another way to earn HC is service awards, these are achievements given to players when they reach certain milestones. There is a service award for every pilot level obtained between levels 1 and 10 and each one gives the player 350 HC. Players also get 250 HC for the first time ever they win a match in one of the six game modes listed above (Team Deathmatch Private, Siege Private, etc). Players also get 100HC for playing their first game of Hawken ever and 500HC for playing their first hour of Hawken. Spending Hawken Credits Hawken credits may be used to buy new mechs, alternate mech weapons, items, internals, holopucks, consumables for Coop Bot Destruction mode and some cosmetics. Note that HC purchases require the player to have unlocked what they are buying, either via gaining pilot levels or gaining mech ranks. Not many cosmetics may be bought with HC. The cosmetics which can be bought include: alternate HUD colors, alternate HUD aiming reticles, and some player emblems. Credits Thanks to the writers of "A Complete Guide to Hawken: Economy, Progression, Mechs, Maps & Lore" and the compilers of "Salty Stats Hawken's Salty Stats" for the data pertaining to HC earned per minute, the amount of HC gained through service awards, the game modes with daily win bonuses, and the value of said bonuses. Category:Game Category:Mechanics Category:Garage